The Uchiha Legend
by GoldenShqipe1
Summary: What if Naruto was an uchiha? What if Naruto didn't have the Kyuubi? What IF Naruto was Sasuke's twin and Itachi's little brother? What if all of these weren't what IF'S? find out here on Uchiha legend (horrible sumarry)
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha Legend**

 **Chapter 1 : The Beginning**

 **Hello guys how's it going , this is a fanfiction I wanted to make, so , this is my first fiction , so don't expect it to be too good or awesome. In this fanfiction Naruto is an Uchiha he is Sasuke's twin and he doesn't have the Kyuubi, Naruto will be very powerful but not godlike just very will like Sasuke in the canon but a little less arrogant ,emo ,and (Kushina and Minato's daughter)will have the Kyuubi. Naruto will gain the sharingan at an early age like 6 or 7, the massacre will happen. So let's get started. Naruto won't have the whiskers**

"Hello" Talking

'if I use…' Thinking

" **Humans"** Demon/Summoners Speaking

' **he is such an idiot'** Demon/Summoners Thinking

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

 ****Timeskip or Flashback****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does… Lucky guy

In the Uchiha compound we find three figures, those three figures are : Naruto Uchiha , Sasuke Uchiha , and Itachi Uchiha. Itachi is the big brother of the two, Naruto and Sasuke are twins by Naruto being older than Sasuke by 3 minutes.

The twins are learning how to unlock their chakra, Itachi is teaching them. "okay you two focus and unlock your chakra" Said Itachi to the twins

Both Naruto and Sasuke nod and focus very hard when 5-6 minutes, Naruto was the first one to unlock his chakra "Itachi-Nii I did!" Naruto said to Itachi happily "Good job imouto, now lets wait for Sasuke to unlock his chakra and we will start learning" Replied Itachi to Naruto. Naruto was a bit dissapointed he can't learn the technique right away but none the less he didn't want to dissapoint his brother

Naruto was Seething with anger and jealousy that Naruto unlocked his chakra, but when he heard his brother he focused again and tried to unlock his Sasuke and Naruto were learning was the " **Fireball Technique"**

The Reason they were learning the **"Fireball Technique"** was because they wanted the Uchiha clan symbol on their backs. Naruto was wearing a Dark Blue T-Shirt and Black Pants with a little bit of Orange at the end. Sasuke was wearing a Black T-Shirt and Black Pants.

**After Sasuke unlocked his chakra**

"Alright Naruto and Sasuke pay attention to how I do the **"Fireball Technique"** " Said Itachi to Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi did the handsigns of: Horse, Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger, and pushed chakra into his mouth and shouted " **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu"** and a huge fireball flew from Itachi's mouth.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at seeing a flaming ball so big get out from Itachi's mouth when Itachi finished the fireball he looked at the twins and said "Okay, so to do this you need to concentrate your chakra into your mouth, and do the handsigns I did and release all the chakra from your mouth" explained Itachi, "okay Naruto you first like I said focus and let it out" Said Itachi

Naruto focused to bring his chakra to his mouth he did the handsigns for Horse, Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar,Horse and Tiger, he puffed his chest and shouted **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu"** he let all the chakra out of his mouth and a large fireball came out only a little bit smaller than Itachi's.

"wow, Great job imouto that was amazing!"Itachi praised Naruto "That was very impressive even I didn't do it that big when I first tried it!" Continued Itachi. Naruto was very happy to hear his brother praise him, he turned to Sasuke with a smirk and said "Beat them loser" when Naruto taunted Sasuke he was very angry.

Sasuke did the same as Naruto but when he shouted the technique the fireball wasn't as big as Naruto but it was very small, when Naruto saw this he was rolling on the floor laughing (rofl) "well okey you Naruto we are going to father and you will perform the jutsu and Sasuke you will go home or stay and practice the jutsu." Said Itachi and he and Naruto went to the clan head (which is their father) to go for Naruto to perform the fireball, while leaving Sasuke seething with anger and jealousy

**After Naruto Itachi and Fugaku came**

"Hey mom look!" Naruto said and turn around for his mother Mikoto to see the symbol of the Uchiha clan in his back "Good job sochi" Praised Mikoto Naruto, before Naruto could say anything, Mikoto continued and said "Okay you and Sasuke in 3 months will begin going to the academy"

 **So this is it guys it may be short but it is my first time , I am also thinking I should put Naruto in the Akatsuki and pair him with Konan so goodbye guys till next time guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Graduating

 **Hi guys Kyuubi278 here with another chapter of The Uchiha Legend, so, I first have to say, thank you to those that have favorited this story,this chapter will be Naruto entering the academy, Danzo killing his clan I also wanted to say that: Danzo won't join the Akatsuki , he get his ROOT ANBU's and leave the village and go into some small will promise that he will kill Danzo and nothing will stop him , Sasuke won't do that and Itachi will try to stop him, but… wait I spoiled it all just read review like favor THANKS**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demon/Summoners/Iruka's big head no jutsu"**

 **'Demon/Summoners thinking'**

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** Jutsus

**Timeskip**

** _Flashback**_

We see Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke walking to the academy entrance. The reason why they were walking there was because Naruto and Sasuke were entering academy. Sasuke was happy that he will get new friends and get out of the clan many times, while Naruto looked lazy at the academy, he was cursing under his breath at coming at the academy "Troublesome mom why did she put me in the academy I already know everything" muttered Naruto.

Somewhere in the Uchiha compound a father and son duo, sneezed 'who must be thinking us right now is hmmm.. nahh its too troublesome to think' said the son.

Itachi left when they entered the academy and Naruto and Sasuke were left to go to the class, when they entered, they immediately sited down at the free spot in the academy, they scanned the class and only saw 2 clan heir's (Kiba and Ino) and some other civilians, while scanning the class Naruto fell asleep, while Sasuke remained watching the door, with whom came in.

He (Sasuke) saw 4 other clan heir's he saw the Hyuuga's the Akimichi's the Nara's and the Aburame's they all came in and sited silently at a free spot. Once again a girl came in, that girl surprised Sasuke, that girl was Kasumi Uzumaki (Naruko just with long red hair). Kasumi spotted a free spot at the Uchiha heir's and sitted next to the Lazy Uchiha who was sleeping.

Shikamaru saw what Naruto was doing and did the same because he thought it was too troublesome to wait for the teacher. When the teacher came in (Iruka)he saw many students talking he said "silence class" but they didn't quiet they were talking even more. Iruka got a tick mark and did his Big Head no Jutsu and shouted **"QUIET DOWN YOU IDIOTS"** when Iruka shouted like that the whole class became silent nobody dared to make another sound.

**im lazy so lets skip when they graduate also Danzo has killed the Uchiha clan and got some of the Sharingan before the ANBU came in**

From that day Naruto has never been the same, he was almost cold to everyone he swore on his clan's name that he will kill Danzo, he asked Itachi to double his training. Itachi taught Naruto the " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** and the " **Bunshin Daibakuha"** and also some Fire jutsu's. In the academy Naruto scored the first with Sasuke behind him and for the Kunoichi of the year was Kasumi Uzumaki, the dead last was Shikamaru Nara (HINT).

Naruto was the rookie of the year, and today was the day he got his team."Alright class im gonna tell you who your sensei and teammates will be so pay attention" Said Iruka "team 1 is…" Naruto fell asleep till he heard his name "Team 7 is Naruto Uchiha" Naruto started to pay attention "Kasumi Uzumaki" Sasuke was seething with anger that he didn't get the hot Uzumaki and the other fanboys were saying stupid Uchiha Luck "..and Shikamaru Nara your sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

(other teams are the same just with Sasuke being in team 10)

"Well wear your Hitai-ate (right?) proudly , and don't disappoint the village, listen to your sensei what says and he will teach you, how to acces chakra and many other things"Said Iruka 'Yes ,Yes this is one step closer to my revenge" Thought Naruto

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and I will try to update every day peacee next chapter I will do the chuunin exams Kakashi will teach Naruto the Chidori and also Naruto has unlocked his Sharingan**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Wave ARC

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Demons/Summoners talking"**

 **'Demons/Summoners thinking'**

**Timeskip**

 _**Flashback**_

After Kakashi passed team 7 they were only doing D-Ranked missions and team excercises( I spelled that wrong sorry) after many team excercises (again sorry) Kakashi taught them the tree climbing the first to learn that was of course Naruto, and then Shikamaru, and finally Kasumi because she had the largest chakra reserves and it was very hard for her to control her chakra.

Right now team 7 was going to the hokage office to get a mission, and not a D-rank Mission a C-rank, when they got there Kakashi was the first to talk "Hokage-Sama, I believe my team is ready for a C-rank."Iruka looked shocked, and the Hokage just looked at Kakashi and said "Are you sure Kakashi, I mean they are just rookies" "Oh come on jiji, nothing will happen to the Godaime Hokage"Said Kasumi

"Well then bring in the client"Said the Hokage to no one but then a drunk man came in with a bottle of sake in his hands "These are the brats that are supposed to protect me? The only one who can protect me good is that guy with a lollipop in his back"Said Tazuna, Naruto looked angry that he said that his clan symbol looked like a lollipop but didn't do anything "You brats, better protect me with your life , because I am the awesome bridge builder Tazuna" Naruto didn't say anything, Kasumi looked Annoyed and ready to kill him, and Shikamaru.. well he was being Shikamaru (Lazy).

"Alright team, pack your things and meet me at the gate In two hours" Said Kakashi, the rest of the team went home. Kasumi got ramen and some kunai's and shuriken's, Shikamaru got soldier pills and something else to eat, while Naruto got pocky 200 kunai's and 200 shuriken's with a Katana in his back.

**Skip to where they fight the Demon Bro's**

Naruto Kakashi and Shikamaru saw a puddle, Naruto and Kakashi knew an enemy ninja was following them because it hadn't rained for weeks and Shikamaru didn't think anything because he thought it was too troublesome. 10 minutes passed and the Demon Brothers attacked them, they attacked Kakashi with chains and "Killed him" and said "One down, three to go."

Naruto immediately activated his Sharingan, Shikamaru prepared his **"Kagemane no Jutsu"** to trap one of the Demon Brothers and to let Naruto finish him off, While Kasumi took 2 kunai's in her hands and looked prepared.

Naruto got his Katana from his back and leaned to Shikamaru and Kasumi, "okay listen, you will use your jutsu to capture Gozu and I will attack him and kill him, and Kasumi if I cant get him you will attack him with your kunai's" Naruto Said, Both Kasumi and Shikamaru Nodded their heads.

Shikamaru used his **"Kagemane no Jutsu"** and trapped Gozu and Naruto attacked him with his sword, when Naruto's Sword was only 2 inches away, Shikamaru immediately released his jutsu and Naruto stabbed him on his heart immediately killing him.

"Gozu!, you bastards ill kill you!" shouted Meizu and attacked the three genins, they again tried the same tactic but it didn't work Naruto used " **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu"** (Great Dragon Fire Jutsu) Shikamaru quickly trapped him in his **"Kagemane no Jutsu"** and the Dragon that was with fire quickly burned Meizu's Body.

Naruto was panting, while Shikamaru was on the grass laying there unconcinous (sorry for spelling it wrong) when Naruto killed Meizu, Kakashi came from his hiding "Okay Tazuna you have some explaining to do" Kakashi said with an evil look on his eyes, Tazuna gulped and told them everything.

**Skipping to when they fight Zabuza**

"well well, no wonder why the demon brothers failed, they were against Kakashi no Sharingan"Zabuza appeared and said, Naruto looked shocked that Kakashi had a Sharingan, and remembered later to ask him how he got it. (the fight with Zabuza is just like canon, im too busy so ill end it here)

 **This is the second chapter today guys and I know this wasn't the chuunin exams so hope you enjoyed this and goodbye next time I WILL do the chuunin exams.**


	4. importan read

**AN**

 **Sorry today I couldn't post a chapter ive been busy I hope tomorrow I can post a chapter so until tomorrow or when im not busy i have broken my leg.. yea its terrible**


	5. the end

welp , when i said i will change Naruto x Konani kinda got confused by that guy that wrote its not Naruto its your charachter, etc etc. i kinda got confused and i am saying that umm... i will stop writing this.i am thinking of a Naruto and Teen Titans crossover and Naruto Dragon ball super crossover. so until then i guess bye guys


	6. its decided

**i will do a Naruto dragon ball super x-over Naruto will be in universe 2 and i WILL pair him with heles the story will begin when u7 fight u9 so until then i guess.**


End file.
